


Вот для чего лучшие друзья

by Monstrr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Gen, Kids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детский страх и его решение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вот для чего лучшие друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки ST: TW-05 "kid!Скотт|kid!Стайлз. Темнота, свечи, книжки".

Скотт, с головой закутавшись в одеяло, внимательно следил за Стайлзом, пока тот пыхтел и щеголял в красной пижаме из угла в угол. По всей комнате были раскиданы книжки. Стайлз зарывался в них чуть ли не с головой, изучал обложку, отбрасывал в сторону. Когда в руки попался красный переплет с золотыми буквами, он победно вскрикнул и, зажав книжку подмышкой, принялся зажигать свечи. Маленькие восковые кружочки кучками стояли на тумбочках у кровати и подоконнике. 

\- А это еще зачем? – встревоженно спросил Скотт, высунув голову.

\- Да тише ты! Зашибенски будет. 

Стайлз щелкнул выключателем и юркнул к другу под одеяло. Комната, погрузившись в мягкий полумрак, казалась волшебной. Только Скотт начал мелко дрожать, скрутился, пытаясь стать меньше. Стайлз прижался к нему, теплый и мягкий, потрепал по волосам, успокаивая, отгоняя страх.

\- И та-ак, - протянул он, прочистив горло, и со знанием дела открыл первую страницу. – Начнем. Истории леса или необычные приключения оленёнка по имени Бемби. 

Карие глазки тут же загорелись искорками, маленькие ручки перестали стискивать одеяло. Скотт затаил дыхание и расслабился. А уже через 15 минут сладко спал под шепот сказки, уткнувшись в плечо друга. 

Стайлз расплылся в улыбке и закрыл книжку. Мысленно себе поаплодировал. 

Еще пара сеансов, и Скотт совсем перестанет бояться темноты.


End file.
